


Question Hour

by mrs_laugh_track



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/pseuds/mrs_laugh_track
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has some questions about fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Hour

They had all agreed after well, after everything that happened, that it was important to be more honest with Steven. Pearl knew that honesty, like most things, was best delivered in a specific and clearly organized manner. Less chance of being overwhelming or dangerous that way.

This was how question hour came about. Every week Steven was given an hour in which he may ask questions about whatever he was curious about. Not that he restrained his questions during other hours, but still, it was comforting to also have a time set aside for them.

"Ok so," Steven said, adjusting the prop glasses he wore for question hour, and flipping open his Question Notebook, "I would like some information about fusion."

Excellent, it looked like today's question hour was going to cover some very useful and strategic knowledge. Not that she hadn't enjoyed last week's discussion of if they had ice cream sandwiches on the homeword, but it will have limited applicability in missions.

"What happens if two fusions fuse? If I fused with Connie and then Stevonnie fused with Garnet would it be like, a Stevonnie-Garnet or would it be me, Connie, Ruby and Sapphire all together? Does it matter what order we fuse in? Like okay, if I fused with Ruby and Sapphire fused with Connie and then we all fused would it be the same fusion or a different one?"

"Well," begins Pearl, "there isn't actually a lot of documentation about that kind of multiple fusion, but I happen to have tracked down a volume that -"

She stops because Amethyst is laughing loudly. 

"If you can't take question hour seriously Amethyst, feel free to excuse yourself."

"No way! This is about to be the least boring question hour _ever_!"

Pearl is about to contradict the idea that there is anything boring about question hour when she turns to look at Garnet.

Garnet's smile is slowly stretching across her face. "Steven," she says, "go get Connie."


End file.
